Basketball Heat
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: The Weiss has a friendly Basketball game, and things soon heat up. pairing: Aya,omi. Youji,Ken
1. Default Chapter

Basketball Heat  
by YYY

It's a warm, sunny afternoon outside the Kitty in the House flower shop. Schools just ended and schoolgirls from everywhere are hovering around the shop trying to buy flowers. The shop is really busy since Youji is the only one in there. Ken is doing a delivery, Omi has after school computer study class and Aya is picking something up from a sport store.

"Okay, here are your roses; sorry for keeping you waiting. Who is next?" Youji fleshes his brightest smile and says to the excited schoolgirls. One of the girls asks for a packet of sunflower seeds and Youji nods to her. "Sun flower seeds, coming right up," says the blonde as he heads to the shelves. Aya walks into the store with a huge box in his hand. He nods to Youji and says, "I can get the sunflower seeds. You help the next customer."

"Don't worry, I can handle it. We aren't that busy. thanks for picking that up, it looks heavy." Youji says to Aya as he looks at the huge box. Aya gets the seeds and takes the girl's money. After all the girls are gone, Youji opens the huge box Aya brings back and takes out a basketball set.

"Ken is picking up Omi from school after the delivery, they should be back soon. I will set the hoop up, why don't you get the ball ready?" Youji asks. The blonde takes the basket hoop to the back and starts putting it together while Aya gets the air pump out from the garage and pumps up the basketball.

Omi and Ken come into the store and shout, "We're home." Youji comes in from the backyard and says, "welcome home. We got a present for the two of you." Aya gives Omi the basketball and Youji takes the two young Weiss out to the back. Ken cheers, "you got us a basketball hoop! That's so nice of you! Thank you!"

Omi hugs Aya happily and says, "thank you, you two are the best!" The petite Weiss is so sweet, Aya can't help but pats Omi's head softly. "Go try it out." Youji says to Omi. Ken runs to the hoop and shouts, "Come on, Omi-chan!" The baby Weiss runs up to join Ken with the ball. Soon, laughter fills the back of the flower shop. Aya and Youji go back inside the shop and let the two younger Weiss have their fun.

For about an hour, Omi and Ken play basketball happily at the back while Aya and Youji drink tea and read newspaper leisurely inside the shop. Suddenly, the door to the back swings wide open and Ken runs in. The sporty Weiss shouts excitedly, "Aya! Youji! Watch me!"

The two older Weiss see that Ken wants to show off in front of them. They stand up, walk to the back and stand there with their arms cross in front of them, waiting to see what Ken can do. Since the back is too small, Ken walks deeper into the store to get ready. Omi jumps up and downs excitedly as he cheers, "go Ken-kun!"

Ken runs out the door to the back, jumps up into the air and continues running airborne toward the hoop. Youji smiles as he watches Ken running on air. "Air-walk, Impressive." Youji says. Ken reaches the loop, slam-dunks the ball into it, turns around in mid air and lands on the ground without even bending his knee. The former soccer player bows to his three friends as they clap their hands.

Youji grins and says, "Looking hot, Ken-Ken. Now I know why you're a soccer star. You're such a looker when you play ball, I bet you make all the girl go crazy." Ken blushes and says, "I was picked because I was a good player, that's all. I'm not much of a looker." Youji says flirtingly, "come on, you're look so hot I bet even the guys go crazy for you."

Ken blushes and throws the ball to Omi. "Now you try, Omi-chan." Ken says to the boy. Omi protests, "I can't do that!!!" The sportsman pats Omi's head and says, "Why can't you? You run faster and jump higher during our missions." The petite Weiss mutters, "but that's different…" Ken smiles and encourages the small boy, "it's the same. Give it a try. You can do it."

"Promise you guys won't laugh at me?" Omi asks nervously. Aya nods to assure the boy. Youji gently pushes Omi and says, "We won't! Come on! Give it a try." Omi takes the basketball and walks into the flower shop then runs back out. The small boy jumps into the air, runs airborne toward the hoop and almost makes the slam dunk when he suddenly loses his height and falls. He yelps and grabs the hood instinctively. The ball falls to the ground as Omi hangs in the air, holding the basketball loop.

The small boy looks so cute hanging there, the other three can't help but smile. Omi pouts and cries, "you promised you won't laugh at me!" Omi looks even cuter pouting and the other smile even more. The small boy says pleadingly, "Ken-kun, stop laughing at me and help me down, please…."

Suddenly, a strong hand presses on Omi's soft stomach and another hand presses onto his lower back. Omi looks down and sees Aya holding him. The hands feel so big and powerful around Omi's tiny waistline. Aya puts Omi on the floor and says, "I never realize you're so tiny." Omi blushes a little. For some reason being close to the red head makes Omi' heart jumps a little.

Youji eyes Aya and asks, "Aya, why don't we play some balls with Ken and Omi?" Ken says, "yeah! That will be fun!" Youji challenges the two younger Weiss, "Alright, If you two win, we'll take you two to the Italian restaurant that you two like." Ken nods and says, "fine. If you two win, we'll make you two favorite beef teriyaki for dinner tonight."

"Hmm…I have to play hard. I really love those beef teriyaki that you two made." Youji says. Ken says to Omi, "we have to play hard too! I have a craving for pizza tonight!" Omi cheers 'Pizza' and picks up the basketball. "Ready?" Ken shouts.

"Ready!" shouts Omi as he runs pass Youji and throws the ball to Ken. Ken runs toward the loop with the ball. Aya and Youji run after the sporty Weiss as Omi follows the three of them. Ken jumps to make he shoots. Aya and Youji jump up to catch the ball above Ken when they realize Ken isn't throwing the ball up. Without looking back, Ken throws the ball down to the ground behind him.

Omi jumps up from behind, catches the ball as it bounces up and shoots the ball into the loop. "Yeah! Fool you with our no-see pass! Just like the pro! What do you think? Look cool, huh?" Ken grins as he asks Youji. "I think you look hot, very hot." Youji says flirtingly. Ken blushes and makes a face at Youji.

"Good job." Aya walks up behind Omi and pats his Buttock. The sensation of Aya touching his hips sends fire to Omi's whole body and makes Omi dizzy. Omi shakes his head, clear his mind and pass the ball back to Ken. Ken takes the ball to the hoop.

Youji runs up to Ken and blocks the teenager. The blonde brushes his crotch on Ken's stomach before he snatches the ball away from Ken. "Youji! What do you think you're doing?" Ken screams. The blonde blows a kiss at Ken. Ken runs up and snatches the ball from Youji's hand. When Ken turns to pass the ball, he feels the oldest Weiss' hand blushes across his inner thigh.

"Youji you pervert! You did that on purpose!" Ken squeals as he jumps away from the blonde. "Did what?" Youji asks with a mischievous grin as he blows the squealing teenager another kiss. Ken blushes, he feels heated with the blonde's flirting. Youji runs toward Ken to get the ball, but Ken double-steps passes the PI.

"Nice legs…I mean, nice leg works." Youji says to Ken's face. Youji is so close to Ken, he can practically kisses the teenager lips. Ken loses his athletic poise and falls to the ground. "Stop flirting with me!" Ken screams to the blonde as he throws the ball to Omi.

The baby Weiss grabs the ball and runs toward the loop. Aya gets up behind Omi and reaches over Omi's body to grab the ball. The tall red head presses his chest tightly on Omi's back as he reach for the ball, wrapping Omi's small body in his embrace. Omi jolts at the closeness of their two bodies. Aya feels the small boy's body jolts.

"Is everything okay?" Aya says as he lean forward to Omi's neck. Omi can feels Aya's hot breathe at his ear sends electric shocks all over Omi's body. Omi gets very nervous all of a sudden and he practically jumps away from Aya. "What's the matter?" asks the redhead as he stares at the tiny Weiss same way a lion looking at its pray. Omi swallows and walks further away from Aya.

"I'm getting hot playing." Youji says. He takes off his shirt right in front of Ken; showing his muscular chest and well-toned abs to the teenager. Ken feels his heartbeats go two times faster at the sight of the blonde's arousing body. Youji smirks at Ken and asks, "like what you see?"

"I think I'll go and get some water." Ken blushes and says. Omi takes a look at Aya and then shouts to Ken, "wait, Ken-kun. I want some water too." They walk into the kitchen and Omi says, "Ken-kun, my heart is beating very fast when I see Aya…I feel like I'm having a heart attack…"

"When I see Youji, my heart is beating very fast, too. And I feel like my whole body is burning." Ken says. Youji walks into the kitchen and says, "hey, you two. Ready to play some more balls?" Ken remembers the way Youji touches him during the game and blushes. Omi remembers how Aya's chest presses on his back and blushes, too.

"Come on. Aya is waiting." Youji says.

TBC…


	2. 2

Basketball Heat II  
by YYY

Omi walks out to the back and see Aya staring intensively at him. The small boy swallows and asks the red head, "hmm…do you like some water, Aya?" Aya nods and takes the water. He takes a big sip of the water, and then pours the water over his hair to cool himself down. It's only a simple gesture, pouring water down one's hair to cool off. Omi does that all he time, and he seen a lot of guys doing it, too.

But when Aya does that, he looks so handsome Omi can't take his eyes off him. His shirt gets soak and Omi can see his amazing body through the wet fabric. When he waves his wet hair and water sprinkles around him; he spackles under the sunlight like a magazine model. Omi feels his knee getting weak just looking at the handsome Aya.

"Hey, Ken. Can you grab me a towel on the way out?" Youji asks. Ken nods and takes a towel for Youji. The blonde winks at Ken and says, "thank you." Youji dries his moist chest and abs while Ken watches. The teenager finds himself wishes to dry Youji's body for him. Youji sees Ken staring at him and asks, "Ken, you like to dry my back for me? It's kind of hard to reach."

"Sure." Ken says, trying to sound causal. But Youji can already hears Ken's voice shaking. The teenager takes the towel and dries the blonde's back. Youji flexes his back, showing off his strong back muscle to the soccer player. Ken's whole body is on fire now. The sexual sight of Youji's moist, flexed back is too powerful for his heart to handle. Ken loses his grab and drops the towel.

Youji looks at the towel on the floor and asks Ken, "you okay there?" Ken answers, "hmm, yeah, I'm just hot, that's all." Youji smiles to Ken and says, "take off your shirt, you'll cool off." Before Ken can say anything, Youji pulls Ken's shirt over his shoulder. The sensation of Youji's hand brushing against Ken's body is so scorching it makes Ken jumps up.

"Better go play balls, Aya and Omi are waiting for us." Ken says panicky. He runs up to Omi and calls the boy, "Come on, Omi-chan. Let's go!" Omi stops looking at Aya and gets next to Ken. "Here I come," says Youji as he takes the ball and runs toward the basketball loop. Ken runs up to Youji and snatches the ball from his hand. When the blonde tries to snatch the ball back, he misses intentionally and lands his hand on Ken's chest.

The sensation of Youji's heated palm landing right on top of his bare chest makes Ken screams. Ken loses his sporty balance and falls to the ground. The blond Weiss tries to catch him but ends up falling on top of him. The two of them lay on the floor, shirtless and heated. Youji can't play games anymore. He needs Ken now.

The blonde presses his lips on Ken's lips and starts kissing Ken passionately. At first, the shocked Ken's eyes bulges and his whole body stiffen. But soon, Ken surrender to Youji's charisma. The teenager closes his eyes and puts his arms around the blonde. Youji continues to kiss Ken fervently as his hand reaches inside Ken's pants.

Omi blushes. He can't believe Ken and Youji will start doing something like that right in front of him. The baby Weiss walks away to give the two of them some privacy. Aya laughs and says, "Are you being shy? kitty, you're too cute." Omi looks at Aya shocked. Aya never laughs; and Aya never, ever call him cute kitty. The swordsman looks very, very dangerous to the baby Weiss all of a sudden. Intuitively, Omi tries to move away but the redhead cornered him.

"You can't run from me, Omi-chan. You're mine." Aya says as he presses his strong chest on Omi's delicate body and squeezes the small boy up to the wall. Before Omi realizes what happen, Aya's lips are on his small mouth already. Aya's strong and big hand reaches under Omi's shirt and assaults the Omi's stomach and chest.

Omi kicks his small feet helplessly in the air as Aya holds his body up against the wall. The baby Weiss' whole world spins as Aya's imposing hand reaches every sensitive parts of his small and fragile body. He never feels so good but so frightened before. It's too erotic. When redhead's hand reaches down between Omi's legs, Omi gets so scared he screams.

Aya stops and Omi jumps to the ground. "I'm going to take a shower," says the flushed Omi as he flees into the flower shop. The poor boy never runs so fast his entire life. Aya watches the running boy and mutters, "You can't run from me."

Youji still hasn't stop kissing Ken; he wants to keep tasting Ken's sweet mouth forever; but they're humans, and human needs to breathe. The blonde finally breaks off the kiss when they ran out of air. Ken breathes heavily and his athletic-toned chest goes up and down. Youji puts his hand on the lovely chest and says, "If I know buying the basketball hoop can lead to this, I would buy it a long time ago. Come on, Ken-kun, let's go to my room. What I'm about to do to you is so wild even Aya cannot watch."

The oldest Weiss pulls his playmate into the flower shop and up the stairs. Aya raises an eyebrow at Youji as the blonde chuckles and locks the bedroom door. Soon noise of Ken shrieking and Youji laughing come out from the room. Aya walks up to the bathroom door. He can hear Omi taking a shower inside.

The redhead reaches into his pocket, gets out a credit card and slides the card down the bathroom door. The lock clinks loose and the door swings open. "Aya! What are you doing?" Omi screams from inside the shower. The swordman walks into the bathroom and closes the door. A moment later, the sound of Omi screaming echoes the noise of Ken's shrieking across the hall.

Owari


End file.
